


Girls

by DallonsDoritos (ImAHoomanBeaan)



Series: Hamilton One-Shots [14]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Best Friends, Gen, Lesbian Maria Reynolds, Lesbian and her Transmasc Friend, Trans John Laurens, Unrequited Crush, comp-het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29531709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImAHoomanBeaan/pseuds/DallonsDoritos
Summary: Maria is trying to get over her crush being straight. Also, John really hates spiders.Just a short "Lesbian and her Transmasc friend" bc we don't talk enough about these friendships
Relationships: John Laurens & Maria Reynolds, Maria Reynolds/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler (unrequited)
Series: Hamilton One-Shots [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016458
Kudos: 5





	Girls

Maria sighed, combing her hair with her fingers. She had barely accepted her crush was straight. It took crying to herself for 20 minutes and lots of girl in red, but Maria accepted it. As _watch you sleep_ began, Maria took a breath and looked in her vanity, wondering just how bad she looked. It wasn't too bad, other than her mascara was streaked and her mouth was extremely puffed up.

"Hey Mar- are you okay? Do I need to hurt someone? I'm not afraid to-" Laurens said, walking into his best friend's house. Maria laughed a bit.

"No offense, but you could never hurt a leaf, let alone a person," she said, looking at her friend, a concerned look filling her face, "How long has your binder been on?"

"Uh... since about an hour before school," John responded.

"Dude, that means 8 am, it's almost 6, go grab one of my sports bras and change," Maria said, very concerned. John nodded and got what he needed before going to change. He came back out a few moments later, in a baggier shirt and binder in hand.

"Where do I put this?" he asked.

"You say that as if I don't own hundreds of reusable bags, find one and use it," Maria said, laying back on her bed. John nodded and grabbed a random bag, putting away his binder. He laid next down to Maria and sighed softly.

"So, Eliza and Alexander, huh?" he said softly, careful with the topic.

"Yeah, I guess, they are literally the most hetero couple in school, I swear-" Maria said, laughing a bit.

"Not to mention you've had a 'crush' on both," John added, putting quotes around crush because it was not really a crush as it was comp-het on Maria's end.

"Please, I never understood what part of 7-year-old Maria thought it was a good idea to be 'head over heels in love' with Alexander," Maria laughed more.

"Or when you said you liked James Reynolds in middle school and your only excuse was 'he is a man'," John said.

"I thought it was plausible, he was a boy and I was a confused young lesbian. I think one of his hats is still in my closet," Maria said, trying to catch a glimpse. John got up and began to look.

"Try looking under the pride flag!" Maria tried to help.

"Which one?" John asked.

"Sunset maybe? Or your trans one," Maria called back.

"There are 3 sunset lesbian flags in here, and it's not under my tr- AHH!" John screamed and rushed out of the closet.

"What happened? Is there a killer in there? HEY, KILLER!" Maria said.

"No, worse," John said, getting as far as humanly possible from the closet.

"Worse? What could be worse?" Maria asked, going into the closet. She exited, holding up a spider.

"John, in the kindest way possible, did you get fucking terrified of a spider?" she asked, letting the arachnid crawl on her hand.

"Do you mean the literal devil spawns? And, yes I did, get rid of it, get rid of it!" John squeaked. He grabbed the closest thing, a hairbrush, and waved it around. Maria laughed and opened her window to release the spider humanely.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILL THE BASTARD?" John asked, putting down the hairbrush.

"Because spiders are useful? Maybe try reading a book about spiders?" Maria said, laughing more.

"...Most spider books have pictures of spiders and I don't like them," John said, glaring at the closet. 

"Chicken," Maria said, lightly punching John's arm.

"At least I don't develop fake crushes and crushes on straight women," John teased.

"Nah, but you get them on people interested in others," Maria teased back.

"...Know what? Another topic!" John laughed out.


End file.
